


Queens

by Vikdrumond



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Tribute to Women, Drama, F/M, Internal Force, Queens, Royals, Womans, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikdrumond/pseuds/Vikdrumond
Summary: They look at her and see a queen.She looks and sees ...A sees the girl with tears.The girl who screamed alone in that luxury room.The girl who ran.The girl who pursued fantasies.The girl who was never heard. Considered. Beloved. Protected.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Queens

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes.  
Just a reflection I started writing on Women's Day and forgot about my many files on the computer.
> 
> This is a tribute to all women.

** _ _ **

** _“I am a fortress._ **

** **

** _No columns to support me._ **

** **

** _I have a messy, messy interior full of cracks, some of which have even been reformed over time, but memories insist on reopening them._ **

** **

** _The floor, I often miss, I confess._ **

** **

** _The ceiling day after day insists on shattering and collapsing on my already tired shoulders._ **

** **

** _But my facade, this one fills me with pride, with its walls of rough rock, always adorned with a beautiful smile and very illuminated with the sparkle of my eyes. ”_ **

\- Marcio Soares.

They look at her and see a queen.

She looks and sees ...

A sees the girl with tears.

The girl who screamed alone in that luxury room.

The girl who ran.

The girl who pursued fantasies.

The girl who was never heard. Considered. Beloved. Protected.

The girl ... The woman with porcelain skin and deep scars.

But she is taught to suffocate this girl.

And suffocate she makes

Then she dries her tears

She applied makeup to her scars and cover the ones she can't make disappear.

She destroys those childhood fantasies every night with nightmares.

She climbs on her heels and comforts herself with the pains of the calluses on her feet.

_It is at least something._ She tells herself feeling her feet bleeding with every step. _The pain at least makes her feel something._

She corrects her posture by lifting her shoulders and her head as if she were erecting a wall between her and them.

They who were the first to worship. The first to hate. The first to point out the flaws.

Then she suffocates the girl. And let the woman rise.

The girl had silk skin and soft eyes. The girl was swallowed by them day after day.She was walked bent , almost broken.

Woman starts with porcelain skin but ends with steel.

The woman does not bow. The woman is considered. Adored. She does not need protection.

She stands alone and faces the world.

More often the woman also allows herself to think of the girl.

And allow yourself to miss her. That poor, naive girl alone that no one cared about.

But the girl survived. She was still reflected every day in the woman's depths.

Then the woman looks at her reflection in the mirror and waves at the girl.

She remembered. She was steel. And she would never humiliate or bow again.

She remembers. And that's why it's a queen.

And the girl waves back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.  
The message is that you must seek strength in yourself no matter how many scars you have, never forget what is done and what has happened to get here.  
Her strength is greater than she imagines and her scars (emotional or otherwise) are proof of her.


End file.
